Crimson Planet
Crimson Planet is a 2.1 mega-collaboration created by AimTheSame, Dz3ser, EndLevel, MrPPs, Metalface221, Nikrodox, Pikappa, Terron, Terumi, TrueOmega, YakobNugget, and Zimnior12. The level was verified by Wooshi999 on May 19, 2018 and is extremely hard, despite being very short for an extreme demon (roughly 1 minute 10 seconds, which is over three times shorter than Bloodlust, the current #1 hardest demon). Crimson Planet is considered as harder than Bloodlust, and will probably be the #1 hardest demon if RobTop rates it. Gameplay Nikrodox: '''The level begins with an incredibly difficult cube section that requires picture-perfect timing. After a short ball and robot, the level transitions into a very difficult ship part that requires a lot of skill. During the buildup to the drop, the player becomes a cube, and the part ends. '''TrueOmega: '''TrueOmega's part is almost entirely an insanely difficult wave part that requires a ton of skill and maneuvering. It switches between sizes and gravity very frequently. The level ends with an easier cube part. '''EndLevel: '''EndLevel's part starts with a ship part with some straight fly and ends with a very difficult UFO with a lot of orbs and portals in tight spaces that requires lots of skill. '''YakobNugget: YakobNugget's part begins with a brief auto cube and a short straight fly section. An extremely tight and difficult wave segment follows with moving spikes. The part ends with a very brief but tight spider after a brief ship section. Dz3ser: Dz3ser's part begins with some extremely tight straight fly, followed by an extremely fast and tight wave section. The part ends with a hard half-speed timing-based UFO part. Terron: Terron's part features some very fast-paced gameplay, with a cube part, a very tight wave part, another cube part, a very tight UFO, some straight fly, and a brief timing-based ball. The part ends with a half-speed robot. AimTheSame: '''AimTheSame's part starts with a brief cube and robot part, followed by a tight ship section. After a tight and fast-paced wave, the part ends with a difficult tight UFO. '''Zimnior12: Zimnior12's part starts with a very fast-paced but dark spider, followed by a difficult timing-based UFO and cube section. A very tight and difficult wave part with varying sizes and gravity is next, but extremely difficult to see, with a dark background and block combination. TrusTa: TrusTa's part begins with a very tight timing-based mini-cube, followed by a brief UFO part. After a tight ship part with lots of straight fly, the part ends with a fast-paced mini-cube. '''MrPPs: '''MrPPs's part begins with a cube part, followed by a brief ship part with straight flying. After a very fast and tight wave section and spider part, the part ends with some straight fly with many gravity portals. The level concludes with the credits featuring everyone who participated in the collaboration and the level name appearing right after. Trivia * Terron‘s part is his Yatagarasu CC entry. * Wooshi999 has buffed and nerfed the level numerous times. * On April 22, 2018, Wooshi suffered a 92% death right before the credits. Due to this, he harshly nerfed it out of rage, but has now undone most of them. * There is an Easter egg in the level which states "what can I say except you're welcome" which kills you at the end of the level and is unknown what causes this to happen. * MetaManZ has made really fast runs on this level. Within a week of release, he had managed to get some good runs like 36-100. This caused Wooshi999 to think he had overestimated the difficulty of the level, but MetaManZ clarified that the level still was extremely difficult. * Wooshi999 has beaten the level twice in a higher quality.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIcMg2dRY3w Walkthrough Category:Mega-collaborations Category:2.1 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Unrated Levels